Healing Scars, Creating Memories
by I fell for a Bee
Summary: Hiccup and the crew find two sisters washed up on the beach. Now, together, they must try to solve the mystery of their missing sister and mother and find answers while they discover more questions.
1. Prologue

Kinla, Linka, and Finla were all sleeping peacefully, when suddenly they heard a thundering crash. All of them instantly jolted awake and looked around at each other.

"What was that?", Finla asked.

"I don't know but I don't like the sounds of it.", replied Kinla.

Then a large horn blew through the air. The attack warning. All three girls jumped off their beds and grabbed their weapons. Kinla grabbed her lance, Linka had her trusty bow and arrows, and Finla grabbed her shield.

"Its a dragon attack!", Linka yelled over screaming vikings and dragons.

"Quick, we have to stop them!" exclaimed Finla.

The triplets quickly rushed outside to try and stop the fight like they had always attempted, but never succeeded. They almost got blasted a few times but managed to stop some of the winged beasts. Soon into the fight, Kinla realized that something was different.

"Something isn't right here.", She told her sisters.

"We know that, already.", replied Linka as she ducked under a shot from a Deadly Nadder, "These dragons seemed to be controlled by something."

At that moment a strange battle cry came from near the docks and more dragons swarmed towards them.

"Let's check it out!" Kinla exclaimed beckoning to her sisters to follow. They knew they would be alone because no other vikings have gone to the docks during a battle, since the day they had lost half their tribe when the dock fell out.

All three girls started to silently creep towards the dock. As their feet stepped on the wood path they saw what was different about this battle. An enormous mismached armada of viking ships was anchored off their shores, which were invisible due to the ragged cliffs surrounding the village. Three men stood by the boats with heads held high, as if they were sure that they would win the battle. Two of the men, Alvin the Treacherous and Dagur the Deranged, looked familiar to the girls, as they were usual enemies and their signatures were visible on their ships. The other man though, didn't look familiar at all. Linka, Kinla, and Finla were so busy trying to figure out what to do, they didn't notice that some enemy vikings had ambushed them until it was too late. The vikings grabbed them and pulled them into the open. Instincts kicking in, they fought against their attackers trying to make use of their weapons. Unfortunately, these vikings were twice their size and three times as strong; The triplets were easily made immobile as their weapons were thrown into the sea.

"Hey! That is my best lance! It took me a whole day and a half to make it!", Kinla yelled at one man.

"Well, what do we have here?" snickered Dagur.

"Looks like some helpless little girls." said the stranger.

"Who are you?", asked Kinla attempting to again kick free.

"And why are you attacking our island!", exclaimed Linka.

"We'll tell you if,", replied Dagur,

"You tell us who the Dragon Riders are.", declared Alvin.

The girls looked at each other in shock. How could they possibly know that there were dragon riders on their island when their own village didn't even know.

Thinking fast, Finla replied "What are you talking about? There aren't any Dragon Riders here."

"Don't lie, we know there's riders here somewhere." the stranger snarled. He rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Get rid of them!" The human monsters walked toward the edge of the village, held the girls over and slowly let go.

* * *

><p>Hope you like the prologue! New chapters should be posted about every 1-2 weeks. Please review! Thanks!<p>

Also, don't forget to check my profile for updates on the story!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Here is chapter 1! Hope you enjoy and please review.**_

* * *

><p>"Hello? Hey, pretty girl, wake up!", Snotlout nearly screamed into a girl's face.<p>

"What? Who are y...", she mumbled, shifting slightly.

"I am Snotlout and am completely at your service!", the boy grinned

"Oh, sure. Whe- where am I?", she continued, letting her head drop back to the sand.

"You are on Berk!", he saw her confused look and explained that he was going to take her to safety. Quickly, they both hopped on Hookfang and flew off.

"Snotlout! How many times do I have to tell you not to kidnap random girls?", a boy said.

"What? I didn't kidnap her! I saved her life", he defended. Hookfang rolled his eyes and blasted his rider, but calmed as he turned to the new girl.

"I'm Hiccup. Welcome to the Dragon Training Academy."

"Thanks. I'm Kinla.", she smiled as she stroked the feisty beast. "You know, I used to train dragons back home."

"Really? Your island trained dragons?", questioned Snotlout hopping out of the water trough.

"Well not really. I trained in a secret cove."

"Oh! Well lets see how you do with a Hideous Zippleback.", Hiccup grinned walking over to one of the cages.

"Ok, that will be easy." It all happened so fast. Kinla made some quick hand movements and with a flash of a mysterious plant, the dragon was laying peacefully. The boys froze in amazement. Confused, Kinla shrugged and walked out of the arena.

Kinla was strolling through the village quite naturally when Hiccup joined her.

"So, do you want to stay at my house?", he asked awkwardly. She nodded and smiled as they walked in silence.

When they arrived, Hiccup broke the silence.

"Sorry there isn't much space. My family is pretty small, just me my dad and Toothless."

"That's fine. I'm used to being cramped. I have two...sisters…!", she was suddenly alarmed. "Where is Snotlout's house?"

"On the other side of the Village Square, wh-", he was cut off by a 'thanks! I'll be back!'

Kinla dashed across the square and knocked on the door. It was answered by a big hairy man that she assumed was Snotlout's dad.

"Sorry sir, but is Snotlout home?" He nodded.

"Snotlout! A pretty girl is at the door!" Kinla face palmed herself just before he tripped out the door and fell on his face. Quickly getting up he stuttered,

"You just couldn't stay away from me could you?", he smirked, obviously proud of himself.

"Very funny. I need you to take me back to the beach. I need to find my sisters."

They landed on the beach, the two got off and Snotlout handed her a shining sword. He said that it was his dad's best.

"And he's fine with me using it?" He just shrugged and left.

Kinla spent the next few days on the beach carving a new lance with the sword Snotlout gave her. She was just finishing when she something odd washed up on shore. She crept closer until she saw what it was. A huge gasp left her as she ran towards Berk.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Linka, Linka? Please, if you can hear me give me a sign," Kinla pleaded as her sister's eyes started to flicker.<p>

"Kinla, is that you?" her sister asked.

"Linka! Thank Thor you're ok," Kinla wrapped her arms around Linka.

"Ouch, thanks Kinla. I'm fine seriously." she lied. Pain shot through her ribs and arm and Kinla hugging her wasn't helping. "Kinla, what happened?"

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us"said a new voice.

"Astrid, Dad!" Hiccup exclaimed as two figures walked into the room.

"Kinla, who are they? Linka asked, taking caution. Kinla shrugged.

"This is Astrid Hofferson"Hiccup explained, pointing to the girl, "and my father, Stoick the Vast." pointing to the largest member of the group. Linka and Kinla couldn't at all see how Hiccup and Stoick were related.

"So Linka, what did happen to you." Hiccup continued.

"I'm not sure, everything is kind of fuzzy. All I remember is that Kinla, Finla and I were all fighting for our lives then suddenly I was falling off a cliff.", Linka shook her head trying to remember.

"Who attacked you?" asked Astrid, "And whose Finla?"

"Finla is our sister." Linka looked towards Kinla, she caught a glimpse of fear and sadness in her eyes that she had never seen. Kinla turned her head away from Linka.

"Finla isn't here." Kinla answered after a long pause, still refusing to look at her sister. Both Kinla and Linka felt tears starting to prick their eyes.

"We have to find her!" Linka exclaimed, jumping out of the cot she was sitting on. But her ribs couldn't take the sudden force, fire shooting through them. Linka clutched her side with her one good arm as she sat back down.

"Easy there Linka. We'll find her eventually." Stoick tried to convince her.

"You're in no shape to go find her." Hiccup pointed out, gesturing to Linka's arm and ribs.

"Hiccup's right girly, you're in no shape to go off on a crazy quest." confirmed a new voice.

"Hey Gobber." Astrid said as she turned to the new figure. This man was built like Stoick and had a missing arm and leg.

"How's it going in here?" asked Gobber.

"Alright." Stoick answered.

"So what is it that brings you here." questioned Hiccup.

"Well I thought that I should let you know that Alvin and Dagur have joined forces and are heading this way." Gobber pointed to the horizon.

Images flashed through Linka's mind. The names Alvin and Dagur rang in her ears. It was too much to handle. Linka grasped her head in pain from the memories.

"Linka what's wrong!?" exclaimed Kinla, finally turning back around to her sister and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I think I remember something."

"What!?"everyone exclaimed together.

"It was Alvin, Dagur, and some other guy who attacked our island. It was one of their vikings was the one who dropped us off the cliff!" Linka glanced over at Kinla, seeing a flicker of remembrance in her eyes.

"How come you never told us about this before Kinla." Astrid asked loudly, a small fire that could grow easily flicked in her eyes.

"I forgot about it till now."

"You forgot about it! When we could have been preparing for an attack!?" exclaimed Astrid. Hiccup laid a hand on Astrids shoulder. Clearly a sign for her to calm down before she got more worked up. I was clearly able to see that they were a couple or at least had feelings for each other.

"No need to get so worked up about it Astrid. We have the dragons now." Said Hiccup.

"Yes, that may be true but,", Linka paused.

"But what?" ,asked .

"they have twice as many dragons, and three armadas worth of vikings..." ,finished Kinla.

"But how did Alvin and Dagur get so many dragons?" asked Hiccup.

"We don't know." ,responded Kinla.

Suddenly a large horn blasted through the air. Everyone in the room went rigid.

"Their here." snarled Stoick.

"O.K. were coming." answered Kinla.

"No you guys need to stay here. Especially you Linka." ordered Hiccup.

"I'm fine, really." Astrid shot Linka an questioning look.

By now everyone except for Kinla had left. Slowly Linka got up using the bedpost for support. She ignored the pain in her arm and ribs as she made her way over to the door.

"Linka no! You can't." exclaimed Kinla. Putting herself between the door and Linka.

"Why not Kinla? They nearly killed us." Linka tried to reason.

"That may be true but," Kinla started.

"No buts Kinla, you love a good fight even more than I do." There was truth in that. Kinla had a habit of fighting with anyone who would accept her challenges. Although everyone soon learned not to or they would get a serious beating.

"Yeah, I hate that about me sometimes. But you don't even have a weapon and it will be hard for you to ride a dragon like that, especially one that you've never met." Kinla tried to reason with Linka.

"I know but I have to try." ignoring her sisters attempts, Linka slowly pushed past Kinla leaving her standing there alone as she limped out to battle.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 3! It is kind of long but I think it's pretty good. Please R&R and have a good day!**

* * *

><p><em>'Ugh! Linka, why do you have to be so stubborn?' <em> Kinla followed her into the already intense war and drew her sword from its sheath on her left hip. She was ready to take down any foe she could. But then she stopped. Kinla didn't know what she was fighting! She didn't want to fight the dragons but there wasn't really anything else to attack! The armada was waiting patiently in their boats. Kinla glanced over to where Linka was standing. With one glance they knew they were thinking the same thing.

The two ran down to the dock, searching for the Mother Ship.  
>"I see them!" Linka pointed to a larger boat resting behind the main line. Suddenly, the girls were lifted off the dock.<br>"Hey! What is this!?" Kinla shouted, struggling to get free.  
>"It looked like you needed a lift." the Zippleback's left rider, a boy with long blonde hair, grinned. The dragon set them free right in front of Dagur, Alvin and the other guy. Linka got into a defensive position while Kinla attempted to draw her sword. But she patted her hip multiple times; no sword. She turned to Linka.<br>"We're doomed." she stated.  
>"Why? You have some of the best swordsmanship skill I've ever seen!" Linka exclaimed, quite confused.<br>"Doesn't matter if I don't have a sword to fight with!" she showed her sister her empty scabbard. Linka's eyes grew wide and she face palmed.  
>"Ha ha! You are defenceless!" Alvin smirked. The other two joined in the laughter but then the other man stopped.<br>"Wait!" the other two stopped. "How did you survive!?" he yelled pointing to the girls. Linka and Kinla finally recognized the dark man.  
>"We're just that awesome!" Kinla grinned. "Wait a flipping dragon minute!" This got the boy's attention. "What are you talking about?" she asked.<br>"Kinla, you can be so dumb sometimes!" Linka rolled her eyes.  
>"Linka! I told you not to call me that in front of our enemies! Wait till later!" Kinla yelled. The boys were now laughing their heads off but the girls were really confused. Suddenly, Alvin clapped his hands twice and a Monstrous Nightmare came and picked the girls, carrying them away from the island.<p>

Kinla and Linka sat beside each other in a prison cell and Kinla could not stop talking.  
>"So, here we are. Sitting in a jail cell. The dragons are trying to escape, Dagur is writing a letter. Probably to a girl… that will never love him. Then he will be crying his eyes out and eventually we will have to start swimming. Then we will have to plug our ears because he will be singing hopeless love songs and it will sound like a dying yak. Then our legs would get tired because we can't use our hands to keep us afloat because we will still be plugging our ears. Then he will run out of songs to sing. And just for a few seconds, we can unplug our ears because he will pause to think of more things to say." Kinla stopped talking for less than a minute, then continued. "Then he will stumble over to a dragon and start talking to it. He will start complaining about the fact that all the girls he liked have rejected him. Then the dragon will get annoyed and almost burn him. Then we will have to plug our ears again because-"<br>"Shut up!" Linka almost screamed and slapped her sister across the cheek.  
>"Ow! I'm sorry but I'm tired, and when I'm tired I talk a lot. And..." Kinla explained as she rubbed her cheek. Linka was just about to slap her sister again but she held up her hands in surrender.<br>"Thank you! She was really starting to get on our nerves." A voice in the cell across from the girls said. Linka and Kinla both looked at each other. The voice sounded familiar but they could remember who it was.  
>"Who are you?" Linka stepped up to the cell bars.<br>"Don't you recognize us?" another voice asked.  
>"We can't see you, it's so dark over there." Kinla explained. Right then, two boys around the girl's age stepped up to the bars. Kinla and Linka both gasped. They knew these boys.<br>"Barrin!? Gerard!?" Linka asked shocked.  
>"Kinla!? Linka!?" Barrin asked, clearly just as surprised as we were.<br>"B-But how? Some enemy vikings dropped you girls off a cliff. The fall should have killed you!" Gerard questioned.  
>"You saw that?" The girls were both surprised. They thought nobody had seen it.<br>"Yeah. Hey, where's Finla?" Barrin noticed that the girl's third sister wasn't with them. Both of the girls looked at each other.  
>"We don't know. It was a total coincidence that Kinla and I both ended up on Berk." Linka explained.<br>"Berk? Isn't that the island that trains dragons?"  
>"Yeah! It's totally awesome there. The dragons and vikings live in peace, and nobody worries about dragon raids. And the Terrible Terrors are always singing and-" Kinla began to rant again.<br>"Hey shut up back there!" A guard yelled at the four of them from his post.  
>"Why don't you mind your own business!" Gerard snapped at him.<br>"If you guys don't shut up, Drago will get mad!" He called back. Everyone looked at each other. None of them knew who this Drago guy was.  
>"Who cares about some stupid Drago guy. We can talk if we want." Kinla said loud enough for the guard to hear. He stormed up to their cells.<br>"Listen here smarty pants! You do not want to mess with Drago. He could easily get his dragons to destroy you." The guard was now in full rage mode.  
>"Yeah, well news flash. Our dragons could defeat any dragons that Drago sends." Linka paused, realizing that she had just revealed the girls biggest secret to the enemy.<br>"I would like to see you try." The guard challenged Linka before stalking away, probably to go tell this Drago guy that we were dragon riders.  
>"Oh Linka, what have you done?" Kinla muttered to herself, face palming.<p>

It was after the battle and Hiccup and all of his friends were all gathered in the great hall; well everyone except Snotlout.  
>"Hey, has anyone seen Snotlout?" Hiccup asked. Nobody said that they had seen him. Of course, just at that moment, Snotlout burst into the great hall.<br>"Has anyone seen my beautifuls?" He shouted. Everyones attention turned to him. The gang looked around at each other.  
>"What are your beautifuls?" Astrid was worried to ask the question they all wondered.<br>"Kinla and her sister." Snotlout explained. Everyone looked around at each other. No one but Stoick, Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout had met the sisters.  
>"Last I saw them was right before the fight." Hiccup explained.<br>"How could you not seen two beautiful girls. One has black hair and the other has blonde hair." Snotlout described the sisters. Ruffnut and Tuffnut suddenly looked at each other and banged heads. Everyone was officially confused.  
>"Last we saw youre beautifuls Snotlout, was when we dropped them off at that really big ship during the attack." Tuffnut laughed.<br>"You did WHAT!?" Snotlout yelled, shoving his face into Tuffnut's, causing him to fall off the end of the bench. The great hall burst into laughter.  
>"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, what exactly happened?" Hiccup asked the twins.<br>"We saw two girls by the docks and they looked like they needed a lift, so Barf and Belch grabbed them and dropped them off at the biggest ship around." Ruffnut explained. Hiccup rubbed his eyes in frustration.  
>"You yak heads. That was the Mother Ship. You guys could have put Kinla and Linka in really big danger." Now Astrid was angry and punched both of the twins. At that moment, a Terrible Terror with AirMail came flying in. Instantly it aimed for Snotlout and clasped onto his arm.<br>"Owowowowowowow! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Snotlout cried. Laughing, Fishlegs pulled the roll of paper from its cylinder. With the Terrible Terror still clinging to his arm, Snotlout ran out of the hall to find Gobber, so that he could get the Terror off.  
>"Um, Hiccup you might want to see this." panic lit in Fishleg's eyes.<p>

_Dear Hiccup,_  
><em>I have two of your friends.<em>  
><em>If you wish to see them again you will<em>  
><em>hand over the night fury. Meet me at<em>  
><em>sunset on Berzerker Island. If you don't,<em>  
><em>your friends will die.<em>

_Dagur_

"What does it say Hiccup?" Astrid asked.  
>"It's from Dagur. He's say that he has two of our friends, and that if I don't give him Toothless by sunset that he will kill them." Hiccup explained.<br>"But Hiccup, all of the people of Berk are accounted for." Fishlegs answered.  
>"Not all of them." Hiccup looked up from the piece of paper, as he realized who Dagur was holding hostage.<br>Hiccup and the other main dragon riders were on there way to Berzerker Island, and Snotlout was mad! Really mad! Hookfang must have picked up on his riders anger, because he kept on blasting all the other riders. At one point, he came a bit too close to Toothless' tail for Hiccup's comfort.  
>"Snotlout! Get Hookfang under control! NOW!" Astrid yelled at him, after Hookfang blasted another round of fire at Stormfly.<br>"He won't listen! He's just as mad as I am that our beautifuls are being held captive by Dagur!" Hookfang suddenly lit himself on fire, causing his rider to jump up from the flames. The gang laughed at the duo.  
>"Don't worry Snotlout, we'll get them back. But only if you can get Hookfang under control." Hiccup barked.<br>"Ya there is no way that Dagur will be able to beat us. Not with our master plan." Ruffnut exclaimed.  
>"YA!" her brother shouted, "Wait? What was the plan again?"<br>"Ugh! Can't you guys ever pay attention. The plan for you guys was to blast everything." Astrid face palmed. The gang had finally learned how to talk in ways that the twins would understand. Suddenly, a Zippleback fire blast lit up beside Fishlegs and Meatlug. A small piece of Fishleg's vest caught on fire, causing him to start freaking out.  
>"Ruff! Tuff! That's not funny!" The twins were laughing.<br>"Blame Astrid not us. She said we could blast everything, and you're something!" They banged their heads against each other.  
>"I meant anything on Berzerker Island, you yak heads."<br>"But thats no fun, I feel cheated." the twins stated together. Hiccup just rolled his eyes as Berzerker Island came into sight.  
>"There it is! Keep your guard up everyone." the night fury's rider commanded as they started to descend.<br>"Ah, Hiccup! I wasn't sure if you had it in you!" Dagur laughed. "As you can see I haven't harmed your friends." He gestured to two girls behind him. They looked similar enough to Kinla and Linka.  
>"Those aren't my beautifuls!" Snotlout yelled, barging forward and attempted to punch Dagur, but Astrid held him back.<br>"What do you mean Snotlout? These are definitely your friends." Dagur smirked.  
>"NO THEIR NOT! Those girls are ugly. My girls are as beautiful as the sunsets in the Summer." Snotlout explained.<br>"These are definitely your girls Snotlout." Dagur was getting nervous. Snotlout had had enough. He ran over to Dagur and lifted him off the ground by his shirt.  
>"You tell me where they are right now! Or I'll break your sorry ugly face!" Snotlout threatened. None of them had ever seen Snotlout this mad over girls. When Dagur didn't say anything, he brought his fist back for a crushing blow.<br>"Fine, fine." he stuttered as Snotlout set him down. "FIRE!" A wave of nets and arrows shot towards the group, capturing most of them. Only Astrid and Hiccup escaped.

When the couple stopped in the stone dungeon, they were surprised at how many of the cells were empty. But Hiccup was suddenly filled with rage when he saw that Kinla was laying motionless on the floor beside Linka. 'He...**killed** Kinla!?' Hiccup thought.  
>"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?" he shouted to Alvin as he walked into the room. Alvin was really confused but the boys and Astrid were surprised when a groaning voice came from the cell.<br>"Hiccup! Shut it! I'm trying to get some much needed sleep!" Kinla moaned, lifting her head slightly. Hiccup gave a sigh of relief as he face palmed. Linka gave him a small wave just as Kinla shot up.  
>"Wait, what? Hiccup, how did you get here?" she asked.<br>"Well you see Kinla, they swam!" Linka winked at the couple. Kinla scratched her head.  
>"Wow! You must be tired!" Kinla looked at them amazed as Hiccup set them free.<br>"Get them!" Alvin suddenly ordered as four guards appeared. None of them had time to react as towels were placed over their eyes.

Kinla and Linka finally had the clothes removed from their faces, only to find themselves in the middle of a large arena. Hiccup and all his riders were tied up off to the side. Suddenly, Dagur got everyones attention. He was standing with this his hand resting on a lever which was probably to open the doors to the dragon cages.  
>"Heh Hem." he cleared his throat. "You two girls must tame these dragons. If you do, then all of you get to leave unharmed." He didn't even give them a chance to respond before pushing the lever down. The first dragon was a Typhoomerang. His huge black and grey wings nearly smacked Dagur off his feet. The next Typhoomerang was a deep purple. Kinla gasped.<br>"Linka! That's T-" Linka slapped her hand over her sisters mouth.  
>"I know, but if Dagur finds out, then we are never going to get out of here." Linka whispered as Alvin let out more dragons. They were the other riders dragons! The Typhoomerangs seemed to understand what the girls were thinking because they roared and stomped until their riders were within mounting distance. The girls and Toothless hopped on, telling the giant reptiles to grab the other captives. They did so and dashed off towards Berk.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

It was the next morning and Linka and Kinla were meeting the other dragon riders in the arena. Astrid arrived last, and she looked as happy as the roses in a freshly picked bouquet...NOT! She immediately stormed up to the girls, her fists were ready to punch.  
>"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed. Linka simply put her fists up but Kinla's fighting instincts accidentally kicked in, causing her to bring her sword out! Hiccup went to break the girls up before they got into an even bigger fight, but it was too late. The girls were already at each others throats. The sound of the axe and sword clanging against each other rang in the arena.<br>"Linka, stay behind me!" Kinla continued to intercept Astrid's attacks.  
>"I can defend myself, Kinla! I'm not that weak!" Linka rolled her eyes.<br>"Yeah. Because your arms can stop an axe!" Kinla said sarcastically. Her sister just frowned and returned to her position behind Kinla.

Astrid and Kinla continued to fight for another seven minutes, neither were willing to give up any time soon. Finally, someone spoke up.  
>"So, what are they fighting about anyway?" Snotlout mumbled just loud enough to hear over the sound of the blades clashing. Everyone stopped to think.<br>"I don't actually know!" Hiccup stated. "Hey Astrid! Why did you start this in the first place?" The girls stopped. '_What are we fighting about?'_ Kinla wondered.  
>"Linka and Kinla have a crush on you! Even though they know that we are a couple!" Astrid yelled. Kinla and Linka looked at each other, then they burst out laughing. Linka was laughing so hard that she was getting cramps. And Kinla fell over; almost onto her sword! Everyone else was so confused.<br>"Why are you laughing?" Fishlegs asked.  
>"Because we don't have a crush on Hiccup!" Kinla started to recover from their laugh attack.<br>"We already have boyfriends!" Linka explained. Astrid didn't buy it.  
>"...Prove it!" she crossed her arms.<br>"Fine then. To Bezerker Island!" Kinla pumped her fist into the air.  
>"Why?" Tuffnut asked.<br>"Because you left our boyfriends there, you yak heads!" Linka called as she did a quick ear piercing whistle. Suddenly, a deep purple typhoomerang landed in the middle of the arena, closely followed by a black one. Hiccup and his gang stepped back in surprise.  
>"Hey Avalanche, how you doing girl?" Linka asked the purple typhoomerang. The dragon chortled and nuzzled against her.<br>"TORNADO! I MISSED YOU BUD!" Kinla yelled hugging the black reptile.  
>"Typhoomerangs!" Fishlegs squealed like a little girl.<br>"Come on are we going or what?" Hiccup asked.  
>"Just a minute! I've never seen a black and purple Typhoomerang before!" Fishlegs was grinning ear to ear as he was studying Tornado's talons. Everyone took off, including Tornado. This left Fishlegs and Meatlug along in the arena.<br>"Um...Guys?...Wait for us!" he called as Meatlug flapped after them.

The team was flying at a pretty quick pace, with Kinla and Linka in the lead.  
>"So, what's your plan to get your friends out!?" Hiccup called as he and Toothless rode up beside them. Kinla was confused.<br>"You make a plan? We just go and burn the place to the ground! It hardly ever works, but we do it anyways!" Kinla smirked, giving the Night Fury's rider a thumbs up. All of a sudden, she heard cheering coming from behind them. The twins agreed with their battle strategy.

When they arrived, the island looked really empty and Barrin and Gerard had been moved to outdoor cells due the increasing number of captive dragons. The team instantly flew down and landed in front of the boys.  
>"Hey! We came to get you out of here!" Linka explained. The boys nodded and smiled.<br>"So, the girls said that you are their boyfriends. Is that true?" Hiccup questioned as he opened the cells. Barrin and Gerard were very confused.  
>"Is that what you told them!?" Barrin crossed his arms. Linka gave Avalanche a light tap with her foot and they were gone. But Tornado had other ideas. He seemed to enjoy seeing his rider in an embarrassing situation. Kinla face palmed.<br>"Come on Tornado!" he didn't move. "Tornado!" Still nothing.  
>"Kinla, what did you tell them!?" Gerard demanded an answer. She didn't give him one. Instead, she pushed on a pressure point that made her dragon shoot into the air doing multiple barrel rolls and flips. The gang couldn't help but laugh as they took off back towards Berk.<p>

That night Kinla and Linka were going out for a walk in the forest. After they had rescued Barrin and Gerard, the girls had been avoiding everyone. They heard the sudden snapping of a branch behind them. Kinla instantly spun, pulling her sword out.  
>"You use that and you will regret it." a voice laughed.<br>"No I won't." Kinla smirked. Behind her, Linka was trying to stifle her laughs as Barrin and Gerard stepped out behind a bush. "Oops, never mind." Kinla blushed and sheathed her sword.  
>"Are you coming?" Barrin asked Kinla.<br>"Where are we going?" she gave him a confused look. All he did was grab her hand and run off towards the coast. This left Linka and Gerard standing there alone.  
>"...Well this is awkward." Linka spoke after a long silence.<br>"You can say that again!" they both started laughing as they sat down on a large fallen tree. But little did they know that Astrid was sitting behind an overgrown bush, just a few meters away.

Barrin finally stopped running as sand started crunching under their shoes, but he didn't stop moving. He continued to lead Kinla east on the beach.  
>"Where are we going!?" she asked again. Still, Barrin didn't answer. But Kinla soon found out as they walked up to a large blanket with a picnic for two set up. A small candle was lit, giving the area a romantic glow.<p>

The couple sat down sharing excited smiles. '_Perfect timing!'_ Barrin pulled Kinla close to him as they watched the full moon rise above the endless ocean. They were completely relaxed, enjoying each others company when Kinla sighed and rested her head on Barrin's shoulder. The only sound was the waves crashing onto the beach as Barrin glanced down at Kinla. Her blonde hair pulled out of its regular ponytail and her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight. He had never realised how beautiful she was, and how much he loved her. Kinla looked up at Barrin and she knew they were thinking the same thing. He leaned onto her allowing their lips to touch. Kinla wrapped her arms around his shoulders, running her fingers through his dark hair. They were completely enjoying the perfect moment.

They pulled away and agreed to start eating all the food that Barrin had prepared. Neither could stop smiling. Barrin had made most of he and Kinla's favorite dishes. All of them were mostly meat but they enjoyed them anyways. They chatted for about half an hour after finishing dinner till Kinla laid down and fell asleep. Barrin picked her up bridal style and carried her back to Berk.

Meanwhile, Linka and Gerard were talking casually, mostly about what they did and didn't like.  
>"What is that you and your sisters like so much about dragons?" Gerard asked. He had never really understood their fascination in the beasts. They had killed hundreds of vikings, and yet they saw something very few did.<br>"Why don't I show you." Linka smirked.  
>"Wha-" Gerard was cut off by Linka's signature ear shattering whistle. Gerard covered his ears and grimaced.<br>"Oops. Sorry. I should have warned you." Linka blushed. Suddenly Avalanche landed down behind Linka. Gerard gasped and reached for his crossbow, Avalanche growled at him.  
>"Don't! It will only make her angry." Linka gestured to the crossbow. Gerard pulled his hand away.<br>"Me! Make her angry? Wait, who is she?" Gerard asked.  
>"Avalanche, Gerard. Gerard, Avalanche." Linka introduced the two before hopping on Avalanche's back. Gerard just stared at her.<br>"Are you CRAZY!?" Gerard took another step back.  
>"Only a little. Come on, it's perfectly safe." Linka laughed and held out her hand. Gerard sighed and grabbed her hand, mounting up, not noticing the dangerous spark in her eyes.<br>"Are you sure this is safe?" Gerard wrapped his arms around Linka.  
>"Safety's overrated." Linka smirked and nudged Avalanche's side. They took off into the sky, with a screaming Gerard. Linka asked her dragon to do a couple of barrel rolls and back flips, the whole time laughing. Avalanche dunked her riders into the ocean, before pulling back up above the clouds.<br>"See that wasn't so bad." Linka laughed, turning around to her passenger. Gerard was gasping for breath, scared out of his mind.  
>"Never...do...that...again!" Gerard gasped.<br>"Why? That was nothing. Was it too slow for you? Because we can go faster!" Linka chuckled. Gerard was about to say something, but it was lost in the wind, as Avalanche lunged forward.

Finally after like five minutes of Gerard screaming at Linka to stop, she signaled for Avalanche to slow. Gerard had buried his face into Linka's hair during the flight. The moon cast the perfect romantic light on the two.  
>"Gerard, look. It's absolutely beautiful." Linka pointed to the sky. Gerard looked up at the moon and gasped. '<em>It's beautiful! And so is she!'<em> Gerard thought. Linka's pitch black hair glistened in the moonlight, and her bright green eyes seemed to reflect to stars.  
>"Ok, I have to admit, this is pretty cool." Gerard smiled.<br>"Ya, it is." Linka suddenly climbed up top of Avalanche's head and stood up spreading her arms wide.  
>"What are you doing?" Gerard was scared that she was about to do something crazy.<br>"This is what it feels like to be a dragon!" Linka shouted and suddenly jumped, diving down. Avalanche followed her rider down as they spun around each other. Linka was laughing in excitement. Before they crashed into the ocean, Linka landed back on her dragon behind Gerard  
>"You really need to stop scaring me like that!" Gerard still didn't fully trust the typhoomerang, and was scared that she would get hurt.<br>"Why? It's fun." Linka turned around and walked along the length of Avalanche's wings until the ends dipped down, Linka grabbed on to the claws and just dangled there till her arms couldn't hold her anymore, and hoisted herself up. Sitting behind Gerard, Avalanche decided to be good and just glided along. Linka wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. Neither of them moved.  
>"Ok, I have to admit, this is pretty cool." Gerard sighed.<br>"Ya, it is." Linka agreed. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.  
>"But we can do so much more!" She sat up excited.<br>"Linka what are you do-!" Linka grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet, leading him to a saddle that was hidden under Avalanche's belly.  
>"Hold on tight!" She strapped them both down to the saddle, crouching down.<br>"Wait, wha-" he never finished. Linka nudged Avalanche. She immediately tucked her wings in and started spinning, sparks flying everywhere. Gerard looked over at Linka. Her face was lit up in laughter. He hadn't really seen her this happy in a long while. Finally, Linka signaled for Avalanche to stop.  
>"Are you always so crazy." Gerard asked Linka as she hauled them both back up.<br>"Depends on what you consider crazy." Linka smirked.  
>"Well, what I mean is, are you always so, daring, boisterous, and well, um, beautiful." Gerard gasped and covered his mouth, realizing what he had just said.<br>"What?" Linka turned around in shock.  
>"I-I mean bold." Gerard quickly corrected himself, blushing.<br>"Oh, well, um, yes." Linka rubbed the back of her neck. '_Why is he so cute?' _Linka thought. When Gerard looked into her eyes, it seemed as if the world around them disappeared. They began to lean in towards each other. They were centimeters away when suddenly Astrid came flying up beside them on Stormfly, ruining the moment.  
>"Hey Linka, do you and your boyfriend want to race?" Astrid snickered.<br>"Boyfriend! What? We're not- Linka what is she talking about?" Gerard was puzzled.  
>"Um, oh, nothing, come on Avalanche." Linka blushed, nudging her dragon. But her dragon decided to be stubborn, tossing her head up, sending Gerard flying.<br>"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Gerard screamed as he dived for the ocean below.  
>"Avalanche, dive." Linka ordered, but instead Avalanche flapped higher into the sky.<br>"I'll get him." Astrid called, ordering Stormfly to catch the boy. Just before Gerard plunged to his death, Stormfly caught him in her talons.

Heading back up into the sky, Astrid and Gerard looked for Linka, but she and her dragon, were no where to be seen.|  
>"Where did they go?" Gerard asked.<br>"I don't know, probably back to Berk." Astrid steered Stormfly back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! KinlaThunder here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! LinkaAvalanche and I have been working quite hard through school and such. Please R&amp;R and have an awesome day!<strong>


End file.
